Dispárame y te extrañaré
by Antoshka
Summary: Todo el tiempo lo sabía, sabía que él ocultaba algo y ahora que lo tenía por confirmado, solo podrá esperar su cruel destino. Hydra!Steve x Tony


Cayó de espaldas al suelo, golpeando su cabeza en seco y quedando aturdido, provocando que su tiempo a retroceder de aquel hombre se redujera a cero. Vio su blanca y tétrica sonrisa entre las sombras y esos orbes azules que, juraría que, en ese instante, habían pasado a un sangriento rojizo.

— **Así que no creías en las personas que no tenían un pasado oscuro. —** Comentó tranquilamente Steve Rogers, acercándose aun de forma gentil, su cabello rubio ya no relucía, parecía un simple amarillo cenizo.

— **Y aun mantengo mi palabra. Mas contigo. —** Espetó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— **¿Qué pasa Stark? —** Una voz maliciosa salió de sus labios, casi parecía que se reía de su situación **—Soy Steve, el Capitán, ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera el mismísimo diablo?**

En aquel silencioso pasillo oscuro, los jadeos de agitación de Tony eran estruendosos, al igual que los goteos de la sangre contra el piso, provenientes de su cabeza; había recibido una brutal paliza de Steve cuando estaba en su guardia más baja, cada rincón de su cuerpo había una marca de golpe o corte haciendo que el pobre Stark estuviera tiritando cual gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia. 

Aquel momento tan íntimo como el sexo, se había vuelto una cruel escena de violencia que tenía a Iron Man con la mirada desorbitada de la sorpresa y el dolor; sin embargo, siempre supo que algo raro había con Rogers, no estaba seguro de que, pero lo había.

Y ahora todo estaba al descubierto.

— **Me hubiera gustado, continuar contigo aquello Tony. —** Intento sonar más íntimo, pero al otro ya hasta le asqueaba tener su presencia allí y ver como perecía. **—Pero no podía ocultarlo más ¿sabes? Espero que no te duela mucho los golpes. —** Lo tomó de los mechones de la frente y lo azotó nuevamente contra la pared dura, salpicando algo de sangre en las paredes. Nuevamente se sentía mareado, viendo varios Rogers rodeándolo con una sonrisa de pura maldad **—No te duermas Stark, aun no termino. —** Escuchó a la lejanía, estaba al borde de perder la conciencia y si lo hacía quien sabe cómo iba a despertar.

Si es que despertaba.

Rogers se agachó entre sus piernas desnudas, cubiertas de hematomas y mordidas feroces, acariciando el pálido rostro con prominentes ojeras. Sintió como el sudor y frío y la sangre rozaban las yemas de sus dedos y no tuvo reparos de degustarlo como si fuese mermelada.

— **Tal vez podríamos dejarlo pasar ¿no sería lo mejor? Tu no dices nada y ambos seguiremos con nuestras vidas—** Manchó sus labios de su sangre, obligándolo a probar su sabor metálico.

¿Qué tan creíble podría ser aquello? ¿Sería capaz de dejar algo tan peligroso suelto entre los Vengadores? ¿Qué le aseguraba que eso lo dejaría de todas formas con vida? Aun así, a estas alturas, ya se sentía más muerto que vivo, un peluche de felpa perdiendo el relleno.

Se escuchó el sonido de un escupitajo, el cual aterrizó en la boca del capitán, haciendo que éste solo entornase los ojos calmadamente, antes de asestar un terrible puñetazo, Tony sintió a la perfección como le quebró el tabique.

— **Jamás me quedaré en silencio…—** Dijo horrorosamente adolorido y con los ojos apenas abiertos **—Golpéame; abúsame y aun así no me callaré…—** Steve sonreía cada vez más ampliamente como si aquellas ideas lo tentasen a hacerlo, era increíble que escondiera aquella faceta tan retorcida por mucho tiempo **—Estrangúlame lo que quieras y aun así le diré a todos los Vengadores, mejor dicho, a todo el maldito Universo que clase de persona malnacida eres. —** Hizo una pausa, como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado de él, pero al poco rato volvió a hablar, esta vez, en un tono más bajo **—Dispárame…y aun así te extrañare Rogers…**

Logró mantener en silencio a Steve, ¿sería capaz de lanzar por la borda todos esos malos y buenos momentos con el egocéntrico hombre de hierro?

Por supuesto.

— **Que bajo has caído Stark. —** Dijo en una risa burlona, antes de retirar de su cinturón un revolver **—Pero tal vez, luego de que lo haga, también te extrañare, quien sabe, tal vez disfrutaré de ti por un tiempo más. —** Decía mientras apoyaba suavemente el cañón en su frente. **—Hasta que ya el calor de tu cuerpo desaparezca.**

Tony no dijo nada más, solo se acercó a aquel hombre y lo besó amargamente, aunque el mismo solo fue un roce, fue entonces cuando notó que ya no había amor allí, que jamás lo volvería a haber.

Un estruendo lo ensordeció por momentos, nuevamente cayo con todo su peso al suelo y luego…todo se enmudeció.


End file.
